


Beach Vacation

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Giriko needs attention, Lots of mentioned characters who really don't matter, M/M, for the summerless summer of 2020, obligatory beach fic, warm up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Giriko didn’t like how chummy they all were pretending to be, how stupid this ‘bonding’ event hidden under a mask of a school vacation was. He didn’t even understand why Justin had accepted to travel to one of the coasts to go swimming with a bunch of his coworkers when he couldn’t even fucking swim.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Beach Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a Time this week, and honestly its really hard for me to write past this like weird thick fog over my head- so, if this fic sounds weird or wrong or has some problems I will fix it as soon as I'm feeling better ;v;)/ 
> 
> That out of the way, lately I've been having fun just doing some cute fluffy things as sort of a stress relief, bringing some cuteness into the dreary state of the world. For the people who like my more serious work I'm sorry, I will go back to that soon, but right now I feel like we could all use a breather and just enjoy some bastards playing in the water.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Justin was ignoring him. Well, not ignoring him per say but having another conversation. He had waded out into the ocean, standing around with some of the other staff and talking about whatever. Giriko didn’t like how chummy they all were pretending to be, how stupid this ‘bonding’ event hidden under a mask of a school vacation was. He didn’t even understand why Justin had accepted to travel to one of the coasts to go swimming with a bunch of his coworkers when he couldn’t even fucking swim. 

The black mood Giriko had quickly found himself lamenting in froze and finally broke apart as an awful idea came to his mind. There was one way to make this situation less insufferable… he had to be sneaky though, if Justin noticed what was happening it would be ruined. Casually getting up to walk down the beach he saw Justin’s eyes flick over to him, far too observant. Giriko shrugged it off, leaving towards the bar to ‘get a drink’, making sure Justin gave up on watching him. The scythe looked away as soon as he saw where Giriko was heading, completely unalarmed and unworried about the action now that he decided he knew what was happening.

It was perfect. As soon as Justin’s eyes were off him he moved further up the beach, getting in the water a good deal away and starting to swim up every so slowly. Justin was completely unaware, talking to Tezca and Azusa about whatever and not paying attention to the families or couples or whoever else was around him. After all, the only person he had to worry about was Giriko and he was getting a drink. The smile that took over Giriko’s face under the surface of the water was evil. He dove down as he got closer, swimming up right underneath Justin where the brat wouldn’t be able to notice him until it was too late. 

In a flash he grabbed onto Justin’s legs and stood up, savoring the shocked scream he got when he came up and picked the scythe right up off his feet. Justin hadn’t seen him at all, hadn’t even known he was in the water and was now completely and truly horrified. Spinning around he sent the kid up and into the water a couple feet away, making the pompous ass get his hair wet and be forced to get on his high horse to admit he was scared. 

Once Justin had gone splashing into the water Giriko noticed the shocked stares he was getting, one from Tezca and another heavily laced with disgust from Azusa. Those reactions were to be expected but hell if he was going to waste his time addressing them. After all the more important thing here was to make sure he didn’t accidentally drown Justin with that. 

Swimming over to Justin he picked up the flailing limbs and grabbed on, laughing at how much of a drowned rat the kid looked like. He really didn’t jive well with water. It really seemed to be the one place where someone could remind everyone Justin was indeed a bratty teenager and no one would be the slightest bit surprised. For a bit Justin smacked at him, so unbelievably pissed off and angry that Giriko had done that… but then he quickly seemed to realize where he was and clung on.

Giriko didn’t tease him any more than he already had, he took pity on the bastard and picked him up to bring them back to shallow water. Now that everything had settled down a little bit he could feel Justin’s heartbeat thundering against his skin and quick heavy breaths heating up his collar bone. The  _ tiniest  _ amount of guilt came over him feeling that. He didn’t really expect to scare Justin all that much… but he didn’t let it stick, this was way too funny for him to feel all that bad. 

As if Justin knew he didn’t feel bad though and wanted to guilt trip him further he wrapped his arms painfully tight around his neck and curled up against him, making himself extremely easy to carry out of the water. Giriko bit his cheek and ignored any and all regret, this was hilarious and Justin was fine, he didn’t drown and he was never in danger of drowning with Giriko and everyone else from the academy here. Still he was going to get Justin out of the water so he’d stop freaking out long enough to get mad and have his face flush up into that annoyed red that Giriko always loved to see. 

Making it to shore wasn’t really that much of a problem except for a couple kids leering at them, trying to see what had happened as if Justin’s scream didn’t alert the whole fucking beach that he had been thrown. It was a brief moment where everything seemed pretty calm. However the  _ second  _ Justin processed that there was beautiful dry earth underneath them he started slapping at Giriko to let him down, as angry as Giriko had been expecting him to be from the beginning.

“I cannot  _ believe  _ you Giriko, can you not be trusted alone for even a second? There is plenty you could do without trying to kill me!” The scolding didn’t bother Giriko the slightest bit, in fact… he was pretty pleased to hear it, taking in Justin’s upset voice with a giant smile and a warm hum. The fact he was so happy with it only served to make Justin more upset, furious he wasn’t being taken seriously, as if Giriko ever did take his rules of conduct seriously. 

“Stop being so dramatic all the time, as if I’d let you die and be stuck with these assholes.” Justin didn’t look very pleased with that answer, but he didn’t respond either, presumably fuming so much he couldn’t think of a good response yet. It was cute, Justin was so adorable while he was huffy and angry. Picking him back up he ignored the angry whines of his name as he carried Justin back to where they had originally left their crap. Justin seemed to catch wind of where they were going and was more than just displeased. 

“Do  _ not  _ tell me this was your poor way to deal with the fact you were getting lonely and wanted me to come sit with you, and you call me the brat, Giriko let go!” Justin was definitely struggling now, kicking and trying to break free but still not completely devoted to it. If Justin was truly fed up he could get out, Giriko wasn’t holding him tight enough that it would have to become an actual fight between them for the scythe to slip away. That was how Giriko made all his decisions when it came to Justin, if the kid wasn’t getting aggressive or going scarily quiet, it was probably ok. 

“You’re really flattering yourself here thinking I was getting all lonely without you. You're fun to tease, adorable to watch get soaked and scared, there's not any more to it.” Lifting Justin up further so he could force him to sit down on the sand he grinned at the horrible glare he was getting. Justin really lost a lot of his elegance when he was wet, he looked so pathetic soaked to the bone like a chihuahua that got lost in the rain.

“Ah yes it’s lip service now to point out what a child you're being, if you only wanted to tease me you could’ve left after getting me out of the water.” Sitting down with a snort he leaned back so one of his arms was resting behind Justin, but not touching him. They had been together long enough that Giriko knew not to touch Justin after bothering him if he didn’t want an arm bitten off. Especially because he noticed Justin’s earbuds were out and around his shoulders, presumably water logged and broken. That was really going to bite him in the ass later.

Good thing he wasn’t one for looking that far ahead. 

“You say that like I’m done teasing you already.” The offended, disapproving look Justin gave him was well, well worth any shit he was going to get because of this. Justin looked like he was going to say something, probably to chew his ear off, but before he could Giriko grabbed their towel and threw it over Justin. He couldn’t stop from laughing as Justin sputtered with what sounded like a mouthful of sand, and started to struggle, Giriko bear hugging the brat so he couldn’t escape the sandy hell. He was really straight up bullying Justin today but goddammit was he sick of this stupid trip. 

“What are you two doing?” Justin’s towel blob went still and any playful expression on Giriko’s face completely disappeared with his distaste at being interrupted. He knew this was a public beach fucking crowded with dumbass academy members as well as just random other people but who the fuck interrupted people like that? Turning around with a horrible glare he fucking stopped dead in confusion when he noticed a goddamn kid staring at them. 

It wasn’t clear if the kid had just walked passed them and felt the need to fucking butt in or if he had been there the whole time and was getting annoyed with the sudden squabbling going on besides him. Whatever it was, Giriko didn’t care. 

“What the fuck are you doing? Hasn’t anyone ever told you to respect your elders and leave them the fuck alone?” The kid didn’t look offended or upset at that at all, he only raised an eyebrow as if challenging Giriko here… fucking snot nosed brat. Justin finally managed to get his head out of the side of the towel and looked up to see who was staring at them, his nose wrinkling when he noticed. At least there was one thing they agreed on. 

“Ah… We’re enjoying the beach, shouldn’t you go do the same? It’s the point of this trip after all.” Justin’s voice was monotone, ‘friendly and kind’ the same way a thank you sign at the exit of a grocery store was. Hollow and meaningless. It was clear to anyone with half a brain that Justin was screaming for him to get lost, just in the professional way he always talked. The kid huffed, not leaving but looking away briefly. Giriko was a step away from standing up and throwing this ass 50 goddamn feet.

“Soul what are you doing! I said to wait for me and- Oh. Oh! Death Scythe Justin what are you doing here?” A weird girl that had shown up to scold her friend was now also looking at them with wide eyes, making Giriko’s grasp around Justin tighten, holding the scythe protectively close. Not only did he not like being stared at like a zoo animal, but he fucking  _ hated  _ Justin being looked at that way.

“... Every elite was required to come, I am in fact a part of this school and won’t disobey an order even if it is a lax one like this.” The girl went weirdly quiet, her lips puckering like she ate a lemon. Whether she regret the question or was mildly annoyed by the response and knew it was out of place to voice that was unknown. Whatever she was feeling the boy seemed to get mad at them for not humoring this with a pleasant conversation, as if they would react well to being interrupted with such a rude interjection.

“I see… I wonder why Professor Stein stayed behind then?” Justin leaned back into Giriko as the girl said that, avoiding that question so hard he was looking to physically hide in Giriko’s arms. Giriko could only sigh, moving his knees up so he could rest his head on one of them. Why did kids have to be like this? Neither Justin or him ever offered to help with students in any way at all, but yet they just came up anyway like little parasites. 

“You know who would love to answer that? Azusa. You can even tell her I sent you, go ahead.” Giriko’s voice was dead serious and even impressively managing a tone of sincerity. If it weren’t for the fact that Justin  _ knew  _ how much that question would enrage Azusa, he’d probably believe it himself with how serious Giriko was managing to make himself sound. The kids looked at each other for a second, surprised to hear that suggestion and presumably deciding whether or not to follow the idea. 

“Giri-” Covering Justin’s mouth and pushing him further down into the towel and his lap Giriko tried to hide any type of concern from Justin so they wouldn’t see it. He was sick of this and he knew Justin was sick of it too, he was helping them both out here. There was a tiny little ‘mpft’ noise and a bit of wiggling from Justin hidden under everything that said the scythe didn’t agree this was helpful, but he ignored it. Justin was far too considerate sometimes, he had to know when to fucking pass the buck and right now was a good time for that. 

There was a bit of talking between the two kids before they nodded to him and left, rather taking his advice or just realizing it was pointless to keep talking to him. Fucking finally. Sighing in relief Giriko let Justin go, smiling thinly when the brat popped up with a tired gasp for air and leaned back onto his chest with an awful glare. Surprisingly Justin didn’t seem as angry or annoyed as he had been expecting though, he must’ve been really worn out… or was secretly relieved Giriko had chased them off despite doing it in an ‘unacceptable’ way.

“I can’t believe you, are you just looking to cause trouble today?” Moving the towel around them so they were both wrapped up and Justin’s skin was nice and cool against his own he hummed. He bet Justin was going to be burnt to hell after this… adorably lobster red because his pale flesh really wasn’t meant to be out of that fabric prison when there was even a lick of sun in the sky. Kissing over Justin’s ear with a hum he smirked at how the brat flinched away and tried to disappear into their towel again.

“I wish I could say yes and take credit for whatever Azusa does. I don’t know what's up with your dumb academy students that they think they can just go up to whoever they fucking want and ask whatever.” In the distance he could see Azusa doing something, still in the water where she had been with Justin before Giriko came in. It didn’t look like any kids were going up to her, apparently they had enough common sense in them to know she wasn’t someone to ask stupid questions to. Giriko would love to know what she did to have the children here so scared of her… he wanted to mimic that so these stupid brats would leave them alone too.

“I don’t know… I don’t even think it's a problem with our students, I think it's something up with that group of kids… it's always them isn’t it?” Justin was fucking melting into his lap, disappearing into the towel lump they had created and looking very displeased, upset even thinking about those kids. It was honestly surprising he cared about those twerps at all, but Giriko didn’t bother wondering about it at all. Knowing Justin it probably didn’t even have anything to do with the kids.

“God that’s fucking annoying, I bet they’re really stroking themselves over there, having a power rush knowing they got away with being little shits.” The soft huff of a laugh that came out of Justin’s nose made Giriko completely forget all the bullshit he was being made to deal with right now. Hearing Justin laugh was a goddamn treat that was way too hard to find, so much so that even a pathetically tiny one like that was a special kind of exciting. Exciting enough that he couldn’t care less about any of the stupid shit happening around them that they had been dragged into by a couple of snotty children. 

Bending Justin back into a kiss he grinned when the scythe met it back without any kind of hesitation, as ready as he was to forget about everyone around them. There was some kind of noise to the side of them, someone who seemed to have been planning to say something but then caught them making out and ran away. Giriko only grinned. Maybe this was going to be the only way for them to get kids to scram. He’d be fine with that. 

From the little hum of pleasure he was getting as their kiss deepened… It didn’t seem like Justin would be all that unhappy with that solution either.

**Author's Note:**

> Being honest here, I don't like how this came out, it sounds awkward/goes a bit too fast/too many different factors/etc. but considering the fact I finished it and edited it a few times I figured I'd post it anyway... Let me know if you guys like that or not, would you prefer me to post warm ups I finish that im not 100% happy with or just skip over them entirely? I don't want to just spam things no one likes, but I can never really tell if these warm ups are any fun to read or not ;v;


End file.
